Goddess Of The Night
by Whitesiren
Summary: This is a A Crossover between SM/GW/Night World. Serena Redfern is a renegade vampire who doesn’t give a damn about Night World rules, she comes to Peacecraft academy for fun and never meant to have her past haunt her again.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM or the Night World. They all belong to their respective owners. 

Summary: A Crossover between SM/GW/Night World. Serena Redfern is a renegade vampire who doesn't give a damn about Night World rules, She was a feared vampire rumored to have witch-like powers and so powerful that even some of the Elders fear her wrath, so the Night World council leaves her alone. Having a tragic past of her own, she had lost her own soul mate, he had died in her arms and Serena Redfern made a solemn vow never to kill again. What happens when after a century has past and she found him reborn again, but not quite as helpless as he had been in his past life. 

Prologue: Intro

The Night World…

The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans.

The Night World laws say it's okay to hunt humans. It's okay to toy with their hearts, it's even okay to kill them. There are only two things you can't do with them.

1) Never let them find out the Night World exists.

2) Never fall in love with one of them

Goddess Of The Night 

Chapter 1:        Let Them Fall In Love

Serena Redfern walked down the halls of Peacecraft academy with her usual long-legged, sultry stride. Her hips swaying gently, hair freely let down like golden sunshine cascading downs her back. There was a humorous look on her sapphire eyes as she passed by several gaping and envious gazes. She was on the way to register at the office when a large blonde man rudely blocked her path. 

Jonathan was leaning against the wall lighting a cigarette when this heavenly beauty passed by. He knew she was calling for attention and felt that it was his duty to comply. 

"Hey beautiful, you're new here aren't ya? Why don't I show you a little friendly welcome?" Jonathan asked eagerly. 

Serena eyed him coldly before her expression turned playful. 

"Why not?" She purred.

Jonathan grinned. He backed her into a corner, completely covering her, trapping her with his much bigger body. He foolishly tried to get his hand inside her shirt. 

"Ah, ah, ah…" Serena whispered placing a hand over his chest provocatively. 

He looked surprised at first, and then grinned cheekily, his blue eyes crazy with lust.

Serena placed her hand behind his neck and brought his head closer. The students passed them without sparing a glance as though this was a usual occurrence.  

Serena brought her lips close to his ear whispering seductively. "Stop thinking nasty thoughts…" 

Jonathan had trouble concentrating. His hormones were raging out of control and he was hard with anticipation. 

She smiled as she read his mind. "This is so easy…" Serena thought with a smirk. Her teeth lengthened and pierced the side of his neck. She brought him closer; he went limp as the she sunk deeper. 

He never knew what was happening. All he felt was the ecstasy and how he never wanted it to end. He was daze and out of proportion when Serena let go of him. 

"Control, control, control, control…." Serena muttered as she pushed him away. 

"That was great babe." Jonathan murmured as he went away lovesick. 

The bell began to sing. Serena cursed as she realized that she was going to be late in meeting Relena Peacecraft. 

Quatre Winner blinked. "What happened?" He thought confused. Having graduated here last year and he was quite familiar with the students and knew Jonathan for his bad reputation. Jonathan had been accused of rape but none was proven given that his father had a lot of money. Quatre knew that Jonathan was coming on to that girl and he was about to intervene on the girl's behalf when something happened that he couldn't quite understand. 

Quatre never had a chance to look at the girl's face for when he was about to do so. The bell had rung and students all came rushing to head to their classes. In a matter of minutes the hallway was deserted leaving him all alone. 

Serena had finished with her meeting with that Relena girl. Relena was pleasant enough, but something about that girl unnerved her. Serena had to laugh at that. She of course had that some effect on people, others having to visible shudder around her.  

Relena sighed as she finished signing some papers. _"That girl, what was her name again?"_ Relena thought with a frown. _"Serena Redfern, so familiar… She had been staring intently at me." _Relena recalled. She had been talking about the rules of the school when she found herself looking at Serena's scrutinizing gaze. Relena had been caught off guard and forgot what she was saying before Serena had reminded her graciously. 

Relena snapped out of her thoughts when someone knocked at her door. 

"Come in." Relena called out. "Quatre." She greeted warmly. 

"Good Morning Ms. Relena." Quatre greeted politely.   

"What can I do for you?" Relena asked.

"Well…you see we have a new mission." Quatre trailed off.

"Yes?" Relena prompted. 

"It's about the recent killings around the neighborhood. The boss wants us to check it out." Quatre spoke. 

"Yes, I have heard of these killings, they have caused such an uproar in the campus." Relena said in a strained voice. "What can I do to help?"

"As you know I have graduated last year, the boss thinks that I could gather much information if I hang out with the students again in an inconspicuous manner. They'd likely spill some useful information, so I need to have a reason to go back here again along with the others." Quatre explained.

"I see you're point. Well you could study here with some new classes that the school board had put up recently." Relena suggested. "Is Heero going to be here too?" Relena asked interested. 

"All of us 5." Quatre answered.

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything for you." Relena promised.

"That's very kind of you." Quatre thanked. 

Relena waved a dismissive hand. "It's the least I can do since you're kind enough to investigate this mess. When will you be coming here?"

"If possible I would like to start investigating tomorrow, Heero would probably arrive after 3 days since he's finishing some mission in the north, Trowa would probably arrive with him. Duo and Wufei would like to start tomorrow too." Quatre replied. 

Relena nodded. "I'll have everything fixed." 

Quatre thanked her again and left. 

Serena was lounging at the couch of her new room when the door suddenly opened. Serena's eyes widened in shock at the person who entered…

"It couldn't be…" She thought standing up quickly senses in full alert. 

A/n: Hello! Sorry for the cliffe…anyway there are no gundams here. The boys will be agents though specializing in the occult and supernatural. There are also no transformation stuff or anything, vote if Serena will either be with Quatre or Heero. That's all! Please review. I'm having a bit of trouble with **Princess Aren't Always Perfect**, I was planning to upload both of them in the same day but I guess you'll have to wait for a couple of days more. 


	2. Familiar Faces That Haunt Me

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM or the Night World. They all belong to their respective owners.

A/n: I made an error in the summary… Serena's not a renegade vampire but a lamia. It means that they can grow old if they want to and they come from a family of vampires. The Redferns are one of the first and most powerful vampire families in the world. Their ancestor Maya was the first vampire ever and her son Redfern is the first lamia.

Goddess Of The Night 

Chapter 2:        Familiar Faces That Haunt Me

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I'd arrive here first." A girl with light blonde hair spoke. "They gave me a key, so I didn't bother to knock." She said apologetically.  

"I didn't know I was going to room with somebody. I kind of want to be alone, I thought I asked the administration to give me a room all to myself." Serena said slowly trying to cover up her surprise.  This girl was a dead ringer to her cousin years and years ago that had died because of forbidden love. Is it possible that vampires too can be reborn? 

"Well…I'm sorry to be a bother. But all the dorms are already taken. Perhaps I can stay for the meantime with my cousin's friend that is in the same school as here." She said thoughtfully starting to turn around and leave.

"No…wait. You can stay." Serena said with a shake of her head. 

The girl turned around. "Really?" She asked her light blue eyes lighting up.

"Really." Serena affirmed with a nod. "It's just that I had been afraid to get a weirdo for a roommate that's why I wanted none and of course I do have some peculiar habits." Serena explained. 

The girl giggled. "I'm Mina Aino." She introduced. 

"Serena Redfern." Serena responded. 

"And as for your peculiar habits what are they?" Mina asked interested. 

"I have weird tastes in food." Serena admitted.

"Is that all?" Mina asked eyebrows raised. 

"Well…of course there's the other thing…" Serena trailed off. 

"What?" Mina prodded.

"I'm an insomniac." Serena said slowly.

"Isn't that great? Me too!" Mina laughed.

Serena grinned at her exuberance. It's been a long time since she felt at home with anybody. "Why don't I help you with that?" Serena asked pointing at her luggage. 

Mina finally settled in. 

"I think I'll be going out for awhile I have an errand to run and it will probably take a bit of time. Don't wait up for me and lock the door when you go to sleep for I wont be home till then, and don't worry I have a key." Serena assure her walking out the door. Mina nodded and went to her room. 

Meanwhile in the bad side of town, a creature of the night was preparing to lower its fangs to its hypnotized victim when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ignoring it, and continuing his work, the bloodlust driving him crazy, he was suddenly yanked hard away from his victim. 

"What the-!" He exclaimed angry. He turned around and found himself staring at 3 pair's of hard eyes bore into him like heated fire. The vampire was lost in thought at the moment when he suddenly heard a sound. His victim had already run away when he broke the spell. He cursed. 

"What do you think you were doing?! You made me lose my dinner! "He shouted. The 3 men stared at him solemnly. 

The vampires face shifted making it more horrendous than before. "Now why don't you three take its place?" He suggested evilly with a smirk. Still no response, it irked the vampire making him do a very foolish thing. He lunged at them with a growl., when suddenly he felt at a stab at his dead, evil heart. A look of surprise was left at the vampire's face before he exploded into dust. 

"Man, that one was too noisy. And not even strong too." The man with a braid complained. 

Quatre bent down and checked the ashes before it scattered to the wind. "He was quite young too. Not barely 3 months." He spoke with a shake of his head. 

"Someone's spreading this disease very fast. It's like they want to build an army of the dead at the fast pace that they're multiplying." Wufei commented. 

Quatre stood up as the wind picked up the ashes, "Let's go. Others might be coming." 

"We'll take them on." Wufei said daringly fingering his katana behind his back. 

A figure in the shadows was watching them. It made a tsk sound before disappearing completely. 

Serena was walking at the park; she had already fed of course. Drinking a little bit, here and there with amazing control never to kill any of her victims. A very powerful vampire can only accomplish it with need of lots of practice. She was enjoying her little stroll when another vampire's powerful aura caught her attention.  

Serena hummed an old song, turning left then right again, passing several humans lip locking on lover's lane. And then she found him. The vampire was getting real heavy kissing the human girl, his lips already trailing down to the poor girl's neck, and the girl didn't even noticed it! Still moaning for more. Just as the man was about to sink his teeth, Serena took pity and gave a little cough. 

The vampire sensing her turned around. His eyes changed color as it widened slightly in surprise then pleasure. 

"Darien why did you stop?" The girl behind him complained. 

Darien turned to look at her earlier victim. "Something came up, why don't you just go and run along now?" He suggested soothingly. 

The girl pouted and glared at Serena. "Is she your old girlfriend or something?" She wailed. 

Darien was busy staring at Serena, but he did spare the girl a glance. "Heather, why don't you just leave now?… As in NOW?" He aske dhis voice turning deadly. 

Heather whimpered and stood up. Her eyes raked Serena once more. "You'll pay for this you B*tch." The girl screamed. Serena gave a shake of her head. "You should be thanking me for becoming his nightly snack." Serena said quietly. Darien grinned as he heard this.  Serena turned towards him. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of receiving a visit from the almighty Serena Redfern?" Darien greeted mockingly. 

"Can it Darien." Serena said annoyed. "What are you doing here in this town? Didn't you know that it's my territory now?" 

"Cant your favorite cousin visit you now and then?" Darien asked with a fake hurt expression. 

"You're neither my favorite nor do I consider you my cousin no longer." Serena said coldly. 

"Aww come on Sere. We used to have lots of fun together." Darien gave a little whine. 

"Oh sure, If you only didn't torch my soulmate and gave me such a hard time. We'd still be best buds now." Serena replied sarcastically. 

"You're soulmate…" Darien hissed. "I had nothing to do with his death. It's been years now, why don't you give it a rest and rule the night with me again? We can have lots of fun with all these vermin scattering around the place like this!" Darien said suggestively. 

"I'll slit you're throat first before that happens." Serena growled. "Now why are you really here?" Serena said impatiently. "And no games." She warned before he could answer. 

Dariend shrugged. "The family wanted to see what you were doing. Thought you'd change your mind." 

"And I have not." Serena said icily. Darien gave her a little smile. "Oh well, I guess I'd better wait for another century more." He mocked sighed. 

"Anything else?" Serena asked narrowing her eyes. 

Darien snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, thought you'd like to know. Some vampire huntyers were reported to be present here. And of course there's that other thing…"

"Which is?" Serena prompted. 

"Mother wants to rule the world right now. And you know how she is…" Darien trailed off. "He wanted to know if you're in or out. I guess it's out then." Darien sighed. 

"Go… and I don't want to see you feasting on my territory." Serena warned. 

Darien mocked saluted and slinked back to the darkness. 

A/n: The results are:

Quatre: 2

Heero:7

Sorry to those who want a Quatre/Sere pairing and thanks to the rest who reviewed!

Firebird Phoenix: I'm going to update at least once a week.

Lhiannan-Sidhe: Thanks for reviewing!

Pern: Only one vote for each reviewer. I know that there are many Heero/Sere fics so I'm writing a new story now, and it will be Quatre/Usa. 

Vixen: There is a book called the Night World. It's kinda like a series written by L.J. Smith and it's really good too. 

Thank you all to the rest who reviewed and to those who want this to be Quatre/Sere I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm thinking of posting another story that also has this kind of vampire setting only the g-boys are the vampire and it's going to be Quatre/Usa.


	3. Ashes Of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM or the Night World. They all belong to their respective owners.

A/n: Thank you to all who took the time to read this story and special thanks to the reviewers. 

Furie: Thank You for reviewing.

Anonymous: Glad you like it.

Lilaclight: Thank you for reading both of the stories and I hope you'll like this as much as you like the other one. 

Lhiannan-Sidhe: Thanks. Hope that you enjoy the new chapter.

Fairy Asphodel: TY for the review. 

Cristina: Thanks. Have you read the entire NW series? I only read about 3 of them and I'd love to get my hands on the other books. And as for the last one do you know the title? As for the characters, I was only going o use the setting of the night world but since you suggested it, I think I'm going to include Ash, Thierry and others as well.

Goddess Of The Night 

Chapter 3            Ashes Of Memories 

Serena arrived back into her room and found her new roommate asleep on the couch with the TV on. Serena smiled a bit, shut off the TV and went to fetch a blanket for Mina. She must be freezing. 

She went to the closet and quietly got the blanket and some pillows. Her thoughts went back earlier that night. "Rule the night again?" Serena asked thoughtfully to herself. "How could Darien suggest such a thing? He knew what happened to me, he should understand…then again maybe not." Serena closed her eyes painfully.

500 years ago            FLASHBACK

Serena's eyes glowed red with pleasure as she feasted at the young woman. She was limp in her arms and was close to dying. But Serena didn't give her that pleasure. She threw her to the alley floor barely alive to linger painfully before death took her. 

"Enjoy your little snack Serenity?" Darien asked arms folded behind her. He was watching her with interest. Serena spat blood on the floor. 

"She was not pure." Serena scowled. 

"You can't always have the best you know." Darien mocked. 

_Serena narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that? Are you looking for a fight? I am willing to oblige." Serena challenged her eyes changing color. _

_"Nothing, nothing…" Darien sighed. "Such temper!" He made a "tsk" sound. _

_Behind them a newcomer appeared. _

_"Ash!" Serena exclaimed running to meet her other cousin. _

_Darien feigned a hurt expression. "And she was not even happy to see me." He mumbled. _

_Ash and Serena turned towards him. Ash grinned devilishly while Serena answered coolly. "Who'd be happy to see you?" _

_Ash Redfern was high on Serena's affections, younger than her by a several hundred years she was the one who taught him mostly how to hunt and a few dirty tricks. Very loyal to the family, Ash was too considered ruthless, cruel and heartless. He was gorgeous, lanky and elegant. The colors of his eyes were ever changing and at the moment it glowed silver at the dark alleyway. _

_"There's a party on the next block, Care to check it out?" Ash asked the two of them. Serena gave a slight nod while Darien shrugged. _

_Along the way they were stopped by a couple of vampire hunters. _

_"Monsters! You killed my family! Die you vile creatures!" The poor man lunged at them with a stake and a lit torch. Serena sidestepped and avoided his attacks. Giving a yawn, she punched him in the gut making him fall to the ground. The man's companion was watching. _

_"Aren't you going to help your little friend?" Darien asked the other man hidden in a cloak. The man gave no reply and they all watch at the entertainment that Serena was giving them. _

_The man after receiving several powerful blows from Serena was kneeling, wheezing on the ground. _

_"Aww…poor man. Had enough?" Serena asked sweetly. She kneeled at him and touched his face. Her long fingernails making him bleed. _

_"I'm in such a nice mood today. I'll give you a chance to run." Serena cooed. _

_"NEVER!" The man yelled. He thrust a cross in front of her face. _

_"Eek! Help! Help! Save me!" Serena jumped back. _

_The man thinking he found her weakness triumphantly moved closer until he backed Serena into a wall. _

_He was about to stake her, with the stake in his right hand, the cross on the other with Serena cowering. Then suddenly, Serena grinned.   "I'm a good actress aren't I?" She asked her fangs lengthening. _

_The man backed down fear etched in his features. _

_"I'm too powerful to be afraid of anything." Serena advanced on him. _

_The man gave a futile attempt to shield himself with his bare hands before Serena snapped his neck. _

_The one with the hood came forward. He dropped the cloak, revealing a woman. _

_"I may not be such an easy opponent." The woman warned._

_Serena gave her a challenging look. The woman stepped closer. "I'll kill you all!" The woman vowed with determination. _

_As the fight lengthened, Serena marveled at the woman's stamina and fierce willpower. Of course she could've easily blown the woman into dust with her gift of fire. But this was getting interesting. Never had a mere mortal like this challenged her. Perhaps this girl had some supernatural blood in her. _

_They were fighting using a sword. The woman was very aggressive while Serena merely defended, studying the girl's technique with interest, but at one point she miscalculated, Her sword flying away from her leaving her defenseless. The woman looked at her victoriously, "Now you die." The woman spat venomously positioning the sword to thrust in her.  "Know the name of your defeater, I am Lita from the North Kingdom." She cried out. Before she could thrust the sword however, she burst into flames. _

_Serena stood up and dusted herself. She looked furiously at Darien._

_"What did I do?" Darien asked clueless. "I didn't do it!" he said defensively. Serena advanced on him._

_"I did it." Ash admitted behind her._

_"Why?" Serena asked angry turning to look at him._

_"It took so long. We'll be late." Ash shrugged. The girl Lita was laying burnt out on the floor. _

_"Foolish mortals." Darien muttered. Serena and Ash both heartily agreed. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ash…" Serena thought with a sad smile. "Perhaps I can't fault you and Darien for we were once the same, but I have changed and I made a promise. And Serena Redfern always keeps her promises." Serena vowed. 

Serena heard a sound at the living room and went to find her new roommate sprawled on the floor but sill asleep. Serena chuckled. Carrying Mina effortlessly, she placed her on the guest room beside her own room. 

The next day, Mina groggily went into the kitchen. 

"Mornin!" She mumbled. "I didn't hear you come in last night." 

Serena smirked. "The girl can't even wake up after a fall off the couch."

Mina was busy eating the food Serena graciously prepared for her.  Serena studied her as she eat. Glancing up nervously, "Um…aren't you going to eat anything?" Mina asked slowly. Serena waved a dismissive hand. "I already ate a toast and drank a coffee."

"You mean all of this food is for me alone?" Mina asked with a squeak, eyeing the loads of food on the table. Then she narrowed her eyes. "You're aren't trying to get me fat and juicy so that you can eat me would you?" Mina asked suspiciously.

Serena's eyes widened startled. Then she burst out laughing. Mina followed and soon they were laughing uncontrollably. 

After awhile, "C'mon let's get to class. I don't want to be late for my first day." Mina said worried. 

Serena stared at her in amazement. _"Perhaps when you're reborn you changed a bit too."_ Serena thought, as this new Mina was more responsible than her happy-go-lucky cousin that she had remembered. 

They were passing the hallway and on their way to their first class when Mina gave a squeal of delight. She feigned a swoon and Serena laughed at her antics. "What's the matter now?" Serena asked sternly but her eyes were humorous. It has been ages since she felt such a heartfelt laugh. 

Mina pointed. "Isn't he just dreamy?" She said with a dazed expression. 

Serena looked to where she was pointing. The hallways were crowded with lots of students as they waited for the bell to ring. Serena found him just outside the door talking to his friends. Serena had to admit he was quite pleasing to look at and quite familiar. His friends were not bad looking too. 

"Do you think we're in the same class?" Mina whispered fiercely beside her. 

Serena nodded mutely. The bell then rang and all of them bustled inside. 

"Good morning class. Today we have several new students. Could you please come in front to introduce yourselves?" Their teacher asked.  

Mina gave a gulp and stood up. She went in front of the class and flashed everyone a beaming smile. "Hello! My name's Mina Aino." She gave a little wave confident as ever.  Half of the class that was all male started cheering on her and applauding loudly. Mina gave a wink and sat down on her seat. 

"Maybe not completely change." Serena mumbled. Her attention was diverted away from her new friend to the 3 hot looking guys in front. Beside her, Mina's eyes widened and she was nearly drooling. 

"Hi I'm Quatre Winner."

"Wufei Chang."

"Duo Maxwell." Duo gave a charming smile and the rest of the female population excluding Serena sighed.

Serena watched them closely as they gave further introductions. Her eyes narrowed as he felt their strong aura, she tried reading their minds but found it blocked. Something about these men unnerved her. 

Quatre felt a presence watching them intently. He surveyed the room and found his eyes settle upon a beautiful woman at the back of the class. There was something unsettling about the woman. Quatre mentally scolded himself for being overly distrustful about everything. "Must be from hanging around Heero too much." Quatre thought in regards for his cynical friend. He dismissed the thought about the woman and went to sit to his new seat. 

The class droned on and on and everyone was relieved when the lunch bell rang. 

"Oh won't you agree that his gorgeous?" Mina gushed as she and Serena walked out towards the cafeteria. 

"Huhummm…" Serena said uncommittedly. They got inside the busy cafeteria and Mina groaned at the length of the line. 

"You think that they're serving gourmet food at the length of this line." Mina grumbled as she without choice was forced to get in line or have to suffer hunger pains till afternoon. 

Serena sat at one of the empty tables not bothering to get in line since she doesn't need to eat anyway. She surveyed the rest of the room, checking out the people and was interested at the information that she had gathered. On her left were people from the Night world, beautiful, popular and deadly. On her right were groups of Night People that supposedly belong to Circle Daybreak. She caught both of the groups shooting glances at her and Serena sent a little message to their strongest telepaths.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T EVER DO ANYTHING TO INVOKE MY WRATH. I'M STRONGER THAN ANY OF YOU SO DON'T TRY ME."

Their gazes immediately turned away that Serena was satisfied of her little deed. Her gaze went over to the new guy. She found them at the last of the line. The boy with the braid seemed to be complaining about something while the Chinese man seemed to have threatened him and the blonde man was trying to pacify the two. Once again, Serena tried to read their minds but to no avail. 

"What is it with these new guys?" Serena thought frustrated staring intently at them and working her powers to the fullest for even a glimpse of their thoughts. When the blonde haired man turned his eyes finding hers. 

"An empath." The thought registered to Serena's head. She fixed her gaze elsewhere and was soon saved the trouble as Mina approached the table panting. 

"Like the food?" Serena teased as Mina gobbled it down. Mina didn't answer and went on eating. Serena was reading a magazine when Mina suddenly squeezed her arm. 

"OMG! He's staring over here!" Mina squealed. "I think I'm going to faint!" Mina whispered dramatically. 

Serena rolled her eyes and wondered what Mina meant. Her eyes focused to the man she was staring at earlier. He was now the one staring intently at her. Serena shuffled her gaze away and trying to ignore the sense of "de ja vu" that these men invoke in her. 

Duo was chatting loudly when he realized that no one was listening to him. Pouting, he followed Wufei and Quatre's trail of sight. While Wufei was staring warily at the people on the room, Quatre's attention was focused on a woman, 2 beautiful women in fact.  

"They sure are hot!" Duo whistled. Quatre blushed and broke eye contact. "That girl, she was staring at us earlier." Quatre explained. 

"Is she an enemy?" Wufei asked with a frown. Quatre shook his head unsure. "Anything else?" Duo prodded. 

This time Wufei answered. "This room is full on Night People, several vampires, some shape shifters and a couple of witches, both on opposite sides. I sense some kind of neutrality on the right and a lot if evil vibes on the left." He said thoughtfully.

"We need to be careful around this school. I heard a rumor that a strong vampire resides here." Quatre said quietly. They stopped talking as they were nearing the cashier to pay for their meals. They sat on their tables when the loud speakers blared on…

"Due to the recent reported killings, there will be a curfew placed by the school administration to be followed by every student in this school. Take note, this is all for your safety any who is caught violating this law will be punished."

Several students groaned, while Serena's eyes darkened. 

"Oh, this is so lame! I feel like a prisoner." Mina complained beside her. 

Serena was silent and thinking. _"What could have happened that made the school act so quickly? Now I will have to hunt more carefully."_

That night the boys went hunting again. They were tailing a female vampire that had Duo as a decoy. The female vampire was whispering seductive things o his ear as she led Duo to a deserted spot. Duo was grasping the stake in his pocket when 2 other female vampires slipped outside the shadows. Duo's gave was shifting nervously at where the others could be. 

Duo was praying silently when the vampire's beautiful face shifted, now she looked so eerily scary that Duo gulped. The other vampires were behind him, hissing and growling in anticipation. 

The vampire crept even closer when a lit crossbow fired making the woman burst into flames. The two other vampires hissed trying to find their attacker, dismissing Duo. That's when he pulled out his stake and staked the taller of the female vampires. The other vampire looked surprise and very angry when Quatre and Wufei made themselves known. 

"What is the meaning of this?" The vampire cried out. "You think you can stop us? Foolish Mortals!" The female vamp cried out. "Though I may die this night, legions after legions will come, and our mistress will reign supreme!" She spat before Wufei cut off her head in disgust. The three of them looked at each other and started to walk away when 8 other vamps cornered them. 

"We saw what you did, and now you will pay with your life." The male vampire growled. 

They got into quick combat and started fighting for their life. Quatre had already disposed of two, Wufei three and Duo one while currently fighting two other. They felt like they were losing. They were tired, their human bodies pushed to the limit and there were still 2 other vampires that were waiting for them to make a wrong move. The three of them were panting, holding on to their knees while the 2 vampires advanced on them. Duo was bleeding, Wufei had a broken rib and Quatre was bruised.

"Well, well, looks like everything's over already before we had our fun." The vampire mocked. Wufei was trying to stand and regain his strength while Duo was sprawled on the ground. Just as they thought that they were going to be goners the two other vampires burst into flames. Quatre gave a silent thanks to God and wobbled standing up. They both turned and helped Duo.

The 3 of them were walking back to their dorms when Quatre felt a presence behind them praying that it wasn't another vampire, He spun around and found himself watching the silhouette of a woman approach them, her face hidden by the darkness. 

"Who is there? May I know you're name?" Quatre called out. 

The woman came closer and they found themselves staring at purple eyes shifting to black and several other colors that they blink in surprise.

"Have we had the pleasure of meeting you?" Quatre asked politely. It was the woman in the cafeteria!

The woman chuckled. "I don't think that we have been formally introduced yet." She spoke her voice musical. "My name is Serena Redfern."

"Redfern!" Quatre thought with a sense of alarm, "May we know what you are doing out here this late at night? Tis a dangerous time right now." Quatre asked evenly.

"I think I should ask you the same thing." Serena asked her eyes reflecting amusement, eyeing Duo bleeding, being held up by the two of them. 

"It's none of your business onna." Wufei said angry. 

"Very well, you are quite right. It is such a dangerous night and it was foolish of me to go wandering. Maybe I should say the same for you. You wouldn't be quite as lucky the next time, though you might be strong never underestimate your opponent." Serena warned before she walked faster ahead and disappeared. 

Quatre and Wufei were left staring at her disappearing figure before they quickened their pace. 

A/n: to those who don't know what Circle Daybreak is, it is a group of vampires that are human friendly. Since most of the vampires have human soul mates. 

Sneak Preview to the next chapter:             Vampire's Kiss

!!!!! 


	4. Vampire's Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM or the Night World. They all belong to their respective owners.

A/n:

Firebird Phoenix: Thank You for the review.

Lhiannan Sidhe: Thank you for reviewing.

Cosmic Lady: TY for reviewing. 

Chapter 4         Vampire's Kiss

The next day Serena entered the room alone since Mina had already gone ahead. "I wonder if they'll be coming in today?" she mused thinking about Duo's bloodied form the night before. When she got inside she was surprised to see Quatre chatting with Mina. There was a look of pure love on Mina's eyes that she didn't even notice Serena come in.

"Hey." Serena greeted behind them. 

"Sere." Mina flushed while Quatre gave a nod. 

"So how's Duo?" Serena asked casually. 

"Oh he's fine." Quatre answered a bit uncomfortable.

"Why? What happened to him?" Mina asked concerned. 

"Oh nothing…nothing. Oh, there's Wufei I need to speak to him before class starts. Bye Mina, Serena." Quatre spoke in a hurry.

"Bye." Mina echoed.  

~~~~~~~~

"Are they here yet?" Quatre asked as he approached Wufei.

Wufei shook his head. 

"What could be taking them so long?" Quatre asked worried. 

"Relax, you know Yuy, nothing could ever hurt him." Wufei said offhandedly. 

"I know, but after last night we can't go hunting again this evening." Quatre spoke glancing at the students that came rushing in. 

"We gotta lay low for awhile."  Wufei agreed. 

"And I'm worried about that girl Serena, she knows our secret." Quatre continued. "Hopefully, Duo has the answers for us after class."

"That is if he did his work at all." Wufei snorted. "He's probably sleeping right now." Wufei snorted and then winced.

"Any more broken bones?" Quatre asked alarmed.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Wufei answered harshly. 

~~~~~~~~

Quatre and Wufei entered their dorm room and found Duo lying on the couch with the remote control in his hand. 

"So did you find anything?" Quatre asked. Duo pointed to the stack of papers at the table. He turned off the TV and faced them. Quatre handed a couple to Wufei and they skimmed through the pages. Quatre's brow furrowed as he read the contents.

"Wait, wait, wait… what is this Circle Daybreak? Now there are actually good vampires?" Wufei asked with disbelief. 

Quatre picked another paper. "And according to these, there are more vampires here in this school than we've imagined. Some that can mask their aura very well." 

"They are forming a little army here too. No one's yet sure what are their goals and who is leading them." Duo added. 

"Could it be Serena Redfern perhaps?" Wufei asked with contempt. He hated the idea that she saw him in his weakened state last night. 

Duo shook his head. "Read this." He handed Quatre one of the printed papers. 

Quatre's eyes widened. "She could've very well killed us last night." He spoke softly. "I think that she's the one who saved us." Quatre spoke looking at Wufei and Duo grimly. "But why?" 

"I think we need to have a little talk with her tomorrow."  Duo suggested. "According to this, she is quite old, and has very unique unknown powers that many fears her."

"That's why we have to wait till Heero and Trowa gets here. Who knows she might be the mistress that they were talking about. We are in no condition to fight her right now." Quatre said calculatingly. 

~~~~~~~~

That night, Relena stood outside her balcony breathing the night air. It was a full moon outside and she shivered at how eerie the light the moon cast at the tress beneath. Relena was about to get inside when a movement blow caught her attention. 

"Could it be another killing?" Relena thought in alarm. "Wouldn't it be great if I was the one who caught the murderer? Heero would be so proud of me." Relena thought dreamily. Getting up her nerves, she got out her cloak and hurried outside. 

Down at the school gardens where she saw the movements earlier, Relena was getting nervous.

"This might not be such a good idea." Relena thought fearfully, glancing at the shadows that crept all around her. She tried to go back when she heard a hissing sound behind her. 

A hand clamped down o her left shoulder, so strong that Relena stiffened unable to move, her eyes widening in fright. 

Giving it all she's got, Relena summoned all her strength and spun around facing her attacker, her mouth forming a little "O" as she gave out a screeching scream. 

"Eeeeeeiiiiiiiikkkkkkkk!!!!!!!"

The stranger covered her mouth. "Hello Ms. Relena. What are you doing here at this ungodly hours of the night?" The stranger asked her voice pleasing. She removed her hand from Relena's mouth eyeing her not to scream. 

"Oh, I'm sorry do I know you?" Relena spoke her voice hoarse. In front of her was a pretty girl that she had seen in class, but at the moment the girl was not pretty anymore but hauntingly beautiful in the pale shadows of the moonlight. 

"I don't believe so." The girl said thoughtfully. "My name's Charmaine." The girl grinned revealing perfect white teeth. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you.' Relena spoke her voice formal. "But I believe I need to get back." Relena spoke trying not to let any nervousness creep out of her voice. 

"But why were you here in the first place? Surely you were needing something." Charmaine spoke solicitously. 

"Oh, it was nothing." Relena gave a little laugh. "I thought that I heard something and went over to check it out." 

"Thought it was the murdered perhaps?" Charmaine inquired knowingly. "Thought that if you're the one to caught her people would shower you with more praises didn't you?" She mocked. 

"How…how'd you know that? And how do you know the murderer is a girl?" Relena squeaked. 

"How would I know?" Charmaine had one eyebrow raised and gave a shrill laugh. "Simple…" Charmaine crept closer to trapping her. 

"I can read your mind and as for the murdered, I am she." Charmaine's voice dropped to a soothing caress. 

"Poor princess Relena, you can be so stupid at times. Such an important figure such as you shouldn't go around frolicking at night chasing creatures of darkness." Charmaine ridiculed. 

"I really hate listening to all you're boring speeches you know. And to think now I can have a little payback for you making us sit through all those. Just think…I'd be doing the student body a favor." Charmaine said with a sadistic smile. 

"You do have such a nice neck though, but alas, the mistress wants you." Charmaine said sorrowfully.  "So all I'll do is take a little sip." Charmaine spoke holding Relena in place. 

"No….no…no..." Relena prayed closing her eyes waiting for the worst to come... when all she felt was a gust of wind and dust flying over her face. She opened her eyes and peeked. Seeing a figure in the shadows, Relena stiffened until the figure came closer. 

"Heeeerrrooooo! You're BACK!" Reelena cried out and launched herself at the newcomer. 

"Get off me Relena." Heero grunted. 

"Oh! Thank you! Thank You! I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me." Relena gushed. 

"Get back to your room now." Heero ordered on a voice you don't want to mess with. Relena nodded meekly and went inside but not before blowing him a kiss.

Heero mentally groaned. "Two things that I truly hate in this world, Night World and her. I wonder what made me stop the vampire from ridding me of the most annoying person in my life…my guilty conscience maybe?" 

~~~~~~~~

Relena got inside her room and sighed taking out her diary…

Dear Diary, 

Tonight, I had a midnight rendezvous with Heero…

She wasn't able to write anymore as she heard a chuckle at her dark room. 

"Who's there?" Relena asked alarmed. 

There was silence for a few moments before he revealed himself to her, Midnight black hair, deep blue eyes and a very nice body.

Relena gasped. "He was beautiful…even more beautiful than Heero." Relena thought dreamily. "Wait…no, no one's as hot as Heero." Relena corrected herself stubbornly. 

"Why are you here? Don't you know that this is a private room?" Relena asked trying to be scolding. 

"Don't you remember? You called out to me." The stranger spoke vaguely with a seductive smile. 

"I did?" Relena's eyes fluttered. "Have we met before?" She swallowed. Something about this stranger, his eyes, his body language, seemed to wreak predator. "And I'm his prey." Reelena thought giddily. "Maybe it'd make Heero jealous."  

"Only in dreams, my love. Only in dreams." He whispered. And before Relena knew it, he was so close to her, holding her by the waist as he kissed her passionately. Relena didn't remember anything else as she felt a slight pain in her neck and bliss, oh the bliss! Before she slinked off into oblivion. 

~~~~~~~~

The next day, Duo woke up at a knock at their door. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming…Geez." Duo muttered still fighting his desire to go back into bed and walking clumsily to open the door. Prussian blue eyes greeted him.

"Heero!" Duo squeaked. Heero entered without a word and glanced at the stack of paper in the table. At the same time, Quatre and Wufei got out of their rooms. 

"Heero, where's Trowa?" Quatre asked. 

"Hn. He'll arrive a few days later." Hero answered in monotone scanning the paper he held in his hands. 

 "Oh, about that we just have finished reading it." Quatre explained seeing Heero frown.

"You're separating them into lists?" Heero asked skeptically. 

Wufei rolled his eyes. "See Quatre had this idea that not all vampires are bad. He thinks that Serena Redfern helped us escaped the other night."

"All vampires are scum." Heero spoke narrowing his eyes. "Serena Redfern." Something about that name seemed to stir something in him. 

"I've sold my soul to see that all will perish under my sword and I won't spare anyone." Heero vowed before stalking out. He paused for a moment and turned back to them, "We go hunting tonight." He ordered coldly. 

~~~~~~~~

That night, Serena was having a hard time finding her donors. She had already bitten off one but still it was not enough, she was still hungry. She can't return barely fed, it will be dangerous for her and for the first human she encounter. She was not drinking properly ever since she came here, she was able to hold it off for long but soon her restraint would surely break.

She turned to the left and found a young man sitting alone at a bench. 

"I'm so sorry… Serena thought sympathetic as he crept at her victim.

Meanwhile, Quatre and Wufei were together in another part of the park searching for werewolves, vampires and other creatures.

"Do you think that Heero would be alright?" Quatre asked dubious.

"Yuy has the devil's charm." Wufei answered watching their surroundings looking for any signs of movement. 

Then Quatre tensed. "Serena…she's here." Wufee frowned.

"Yuy is going to kill her."  Wufei spoke with clarity.

"We've got to stop him, we can't risk him invoking her anger, and especially since she's the one who saved us." Quatre argued. 

"I don't like doing this but… let's go." Wufei spoke finally. 

A/n: I wont be updating anytime soon after this because our computer will be sent off to repairs or something. I'm sorry if three's anything wrong with the grammar in this chapter I'm too lazy to  check it again. 

!! 


	5. My Soulmate

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM or the Night World. They all belong to their respective owners.

A/n: Thank you to all reviewers.

Chapter 5         My Soulmate 

Serena approached the man sitting by himself at the bench all alone in a secluded part of the park. There were no passer-bys and Serena's eyes glazed over as the blood lust was beginning to affect her. His back was on to her and from what Serena had seen, the man had chocolate brown hair, strong build and a nice neck. He might not be so easy to conquer… as Serena came closer…she felt her dead heart accelerate in no particular reason. She stared at his back and felt more remorseful than ever before at what she was supposed to do.

"I'm so sorry…" Serena whispered as she used her telepathic powers to make the man stand up and turn towards her. Unsuccessfully, the man failed to turn around to Serena's wishes and her suspicion rose up. Serena came closer, much closer, away from the shadows where she hid herself when the man suddenly turned.

Serena gave out a small gasp as she stared at his eyes. _"Those eyes! So familiar…"_ Serena thought getting sidetracked as its depth mesmerized her. 

***

Heero was sitting at the bench waiting for any signs of the Night People, when he felt a presence trying to invade his mind. Heero growled low as he concentrated so not to be trapped in the mind-controlling spell. After a minute, he felt the prickling in his mind stop, and a powerful existence came closer. Heero turned around, expecting to see the devil's spawn when his breath got caught on his throat. 

A beautiful angel was standing behind him, half hidden by the shadows. She was coming closer to him when the angel suddenly halted giving out a little gasp. Their eyes locked and Heero for the first time in his life felt the dizzying effects of unknown emotions. He knew that this girl wasn't human…knew that she might be dangerous… and as Heero was grasping the weapon that he had for protection, he can't seem to force himself to do anything that would hurt this angel before him. 

They stared at each other for a moment, his eyes roaming over her features. Her silver blonde hair was braided, with loose ends framing her face, her eyes were dark blue… she looked so enchanting, the n it shifted to purple then black…

"Wait a minute…shifting eye colors?" Heero thought with a frown. The only eyes who changes color were vampire eyes and from the clan of Redferns, the royalty of the vampires. Against his will, Heero got out his sword and charged. 

"Die, creature of darkness." He growled.

***

Serena quickly got over her surprise as the handsome man charged at her sword in hand. She backed away graciously as she called upon her own weapon. A fine looking sword materialized in front of her, she grasped in and quickly defended herself throwing out her own attacks as well. Their swords clashed as they move in a flurry of motion that was quite fast. It didn't take long for Serena to realize that she was not fighting an ordinary human.

"Could he be blessed by the gods?" Serena wondered as she did 3 back flips in succession avoiding the man's slashes with his sword. Both their movements were graceful and they were doing some turns and flips that made them look like they were dancing. 

Serena did a back turn and at one point miscalculated, Heero successfully got the sword out of her hands. She did another back flip and Heero's sword sliced through her tank top creating a wound. 

Serena hissed at the slight pain and frowned, as the wound didn't instantly heal as it's supposed to. _"Maybe I'm underestimating him quite a bit."_ Serena thought.  

"No more games." Serena growled as she stretched out her hand, palm facing forward. Her hand glowed with a faint blue and it flung Heero's sword out of his grasp. Heero saw it scatter a few meters away from him, he made a dive for it while Serena was about to tackle him. 

***

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure they're here?" Wufei asked with a frown.

"They're close…" Quatre murmured, as he turned left and continued to walk faster. Suddenly, they heard metals clashing, a grunt and a hiss. They heard war-cry sound, as Quatre had guessed coming from Serena and a similar one from Heero as well.

"NOOOO!!!" Quatre yelled rushing at the scene before him with Wufei right on his back ready to help out. 

What Quatre expected of a hard time of driving the two people apart quickly dissolved, as he saw both of them rolling on the ground then stopping in shock, Heero on top of Serena stunned by something into stopping midway with the stake on his left hand, their eyes expressed confusion and bewilderment. 

***

Serena had made a tackle for it as Heero was diving for his sword, when suddenly they found themselves rolling on the earth, arms and legs colliding. Flesh came in contact with flesh, and suddenly the whole world started spinning.   

Serena gasped, as she felt a soft, pink haze envelop her, warmth seeping through. This feeling! Oh so familiar! "It can't be! I thought that I'd never feel this again…" Serena thought her vision getting blurry…watery, as she felt a completeness that she had once long ago felt.

She looked up, finding Prussian blue eyes trapping her. "Where have I seen those eyes before?" Serena wondered as she gave out a small gasp as the pink light intensified, sizzling, sending out sparks. Serena licked her lips as she continued to stare at the intense stare of her adversary. His eyes were swimming with confusion as well. 

_"Do I know you?"_ Serena heard the question asked to her telepathically. Suddenly, Serena's eyes widen in recognition, then crept tenderness and longing. In haste of a spur of a moment action, she pressed herself upward and meeting his lips with hers in a passionate kiss that made Heero's eyes widen in astonishment.

 Serena's lips parted slightly and Heero lost himself into the moment and kissed her back as well. The kiss was magical and electrifying, that sent them reeling into each other's mind providing a link. 

"*Mon Prince je vous ai manqué si!" Serena spoke telepathically with yearning. (*my prince I missed you so!)

Serena saw his pain; his anger, his vengeance and that made her kiss him harder. Heero too was pulled into a spectrum of light, till he was finally seeing images…images of her memories. Thousands of memories that made him hold her tighter, until at one image, Heero saw a man that looked so much like him…bound, helpless and dying. He could feel the man's pain, her own pain as she cried out for them to stop. And that's when Heero couldn't take it anymore…he broke free from her.

***

"What have you done to me witch?!" Heero spat as he gazed heatedly at her, but one look at her troubled, mystified expression made him stop and think if she was the one causing such weak human-like emotions in him.  

"I have done nothing, than what is meant by fate." Serena responded solemnly her eyes clouded.

"Heero, Serena…" they heard Quatre speak behind them.

"Ah, Mr. Winner. Is this how you repay me for the other night where I saved your necks?" Serena asked eyebrows raised her emotions controlled. 

Quatre shook his head. "We didn't know that you guys would encounter each other." Quatre explained. 

"Very well. It is best that this night is forgotten." Serena nodded bidding her leave, but as she turned to disappear she felt Heero's piercing gaze never leave her. 

***

Quatre, Wufei and Heero walked back to their dorms in silence. All thinking about what happened.

"What happened between them? And I'm sure that Heero would never tell me what exactly occurred but something about his expression back there was very rare to see. He seemed so real, so vulnerable and acted more human than he had ever had since he was 6 years old." Quatre thought glancing at Heero. 

"What did she do to me?" Heero thought inwardly frowning as he felt a throbbing ache inside of him as soon as they pulled apart. "I will get to the bottom of this." Heero vowed.

***

Serena watched them, the ache akin to Heero's invading her chest. Her eyes glittered in the shadows, and as the moonlight reflected on her, there was something trailing down her cheeks like silver tears.

"It can't be… it's impossible!" Serena thought in disdain. "He can't be my soulmate! Where is the kind man that I remembered and cherished?" Serena thought as more silent tears came spilling forth, as soon as she wiped them her face once again was back to its mask of perfection and gave no indication of having cried. 

A/n: Another chapter done. What do you think is the best title for the next chapter? "Fall in love with me again" OR "The Soulmate Link." Review! 


End file.
